Interlaced Thread
by CrimsonFireflies
Summary: She was The Green Haired Call Girl who got rid people's stress for her own escape. He was The Ash Haired Womanizer who consume on women in order to prevent himself from dying. In these same issues they were facing, two similar yet different threads bound together when the question was: "Can a Hypocrite heal a Hypocrite?"
1. Page 0: Similar yet Different

**The story is rated M, therefore contains Mature content, please continue with your own risk. Everything written here might not entirely right, therefore we hope the reader could think carefully before fully comprehend the meaning. Thank you for reading this warning.**

* * *

><p>Page 0: Similar yet Different<p>

A car stopped beside an apartment while the silence of night shrouded the time. As the car door opened, a green haired girl stepped out of it and proceeding to her own assigned task.

The 19 years old green haired girl knew very well what she was doing, hence it was because she knew it very well, she chose this task for her own treatment.

People measure her status not so far from being a prostitute, but she would care less about it. The consequence … she understood it very well. It was not her first times in this kind of job either, so many men or boy would call for her service almost every week. And she would gladly work hard to make up for the money they paid.

For Gumi, money was not actually the thing which relish her, indeed she need money to keep surviving each night, but there were a much more important things only Gumi know. Money was not a problem at all while doing this kind of job let her take a shortcut to became rich, in not a very good moral terms of course. She even got a lot of what she call "Client", the terms to refer man or boy who looks pleased with her work and willingly to call her again next time.

Today was no different either … Just like how she stood in front of the apartment door which she was too fond of, facing a same colored door, same building and same … Client.

The slender finger reached upon the square button with no hesitation, while a smile formed on her face. Not a fake smile, but an excited smile, yet also not dedicated for the man she would be facing in next few seconds, instead it was dedicated to excitement when her job done.

…

…

…

It was very late that night when the short arm of clock stopped at number 2. And just like a sign, the door of the apartment opened along with her walking out of it. The mannered girl didn't forget to bid farewell to her client before she went to the elevator.

As the elevator stopped on the bottom floor, the door opened and Gumi stepped out of the iron cage with ease. No one could tell what she was doing by the way she entered and exit the apartment draw no curiosity from anyone who accidently saw her.

"Oh, must be that person friend"

"His sister, perhaps?"

"That manager sure is a hard worker"

All opinion which floated labeled positive with no negative at all, it was not a wonder. After all no one would get suspicious for someone who only stepped inside one of the apartment room and exit with a completely same condition.

The natural flow just helped her disguise the job much more efficiently, even though in truth was … she really didn't care either when people find out what she actually do inside that room. It was their own thoughts who willingly help to cover for it, not like she asked for help.

A pair of glowing red eyes though somehow able to saw through all of it, looking at her from his beloved car, he saw through it completely, maybe because he was not on a much different term for her.

The man smirked after he was truly sure the job of the girl who just stepped inside the car. It was not the first time Dell saw her walking around the apartment at night. At first, he didn't notice too much of it except her exceptionally odd hair, but gradually it start became something strange in his eyes as she keep coming at the same exact time.

He didn't investigate this matter at all. His curiosity was paid well with "Coincidence" helping along with it, because every night during this time was also the same time after he was done with his "amusement".

Though there was a thin line separating his "amusement" and her "job"

To be more exact… "many thin lines"…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : all character mentioned does not belongs to me, all mentioned character in this story belongs to the right owner.<p> 


	2. Page 1: Cycle

Page 1: Cycle

Women were something meant to be consumed for Dell, similar like how he needed food to survive. Since when and how this happened? It's been too long already for Dell to remember. He could not even remember when he started consuming it.

It never been a problem for him, girls attracted to him naturally like a magnet without him needing to use any kind of tricks. Usually all other womanizer especially those who like to swarm inside his bar every night, have a few tricks under their sleeves in order to gain the attention for those women. But for him, it was completely unnecessary.

He never flirts, not even once, somehow the girl just attracted to his speech. From their perspective, his speech made them comfortable, like speaking to your best friend. It was the kind of aura in which you could trust him not to speak to anyone and reliable to solve your problem. That's the kind of man Dell was.

The people who came to this bar usually were those who trying to have an "escape" from their cruel reality. In other words, people who got stress on their back. Dell finds nothing strange for those people to come into this kind of place when there are so many other methods to relieve your stress.

For them and him, it just … because this was the current method which they find effective. Indirectly, the cycle of lifting each other's weight from their shoulder was what happened in this bar. The dim light, the tobacco and alcohol, it was what made them forget about reality for a second.

Although, Dell was not fond of alcohol or tobacco which made those girl find it interesting. As a bartender it was definitely strange that you never consumed an alcohol for your entire life, but sadly Dell was the truth which broke this hypothesis.

The bar gained fame with the population of female customer increased over the year. In which it created it's own chain of food inside the bar. If the female customer increased, it means Dell could consume much more women for his own survival with the payment for him either to solve their problem or give them pleasure. Sometimes alcohol could also become the arrow for this, his reputation as a Bartender was not something written on the paper, he was famous because he really understand the right "drink" for the right "time", the motto which he held onto while walking on his path of fame.

For the ash haired Bartender or to be exactly "womanizer", helping them overcome their problem was what made him feel "stuffed". It lifted some depression off his back by seeing them smile or even saying "thank you". He didn't mind as long as the method were not related to drugs, because for him, "drugs" was too much of illusion and bring much more problem to life. Mostly they didn't saw him as a love interest, much more like "friends with benefit".

...

…

…

The apartment door opened with a soft click before he hazily walked inside his room. Tonight was another night as usual, the night when he consumed on those stressed women.

He intended to went straight to sleep, but his stomach was against him. The roar from his stomach gave him a realization to consume on "real food" instead of his "usual food". He felt like all his parts of his limb were having a quarrel seeing his brain wanted to sleep, his stomach want to be filled and his leg protested for a rest.

The resulting quarrel end up with him laid his body on the couch of his living room. It was a miracle that he could arrive inside his safe haven without any problem on the street.

He placed his hand on his forehead as his eyes wander on the clock. The short arm already pointing on the 3 numeric, signaling he might not have much time to sleep. Luckily, he gained a day off from the bar just for one day. Remembering this fact, the boy smiled thinking he might be able to sleep like a log.

In a sheer moment, he suddenly remembered the green haired girl whom he encountered secretly for past few months. At first it was just a coincidence that he saw her every night on Friday after his work. But the more those encounter happened, the thought of a girl wandering so late at night perks up his interest. From that point on, his curiosity took control finding about exactly what the girl doing.

Although it does not take for a genius to precisely guess her job especially when they were not on a different term at all. And somehow seeing her cheerfully walking out from the apartment became one of his routine on Friday. It lasted for 5 minutes for him to see her walking out from the apartment, and yet those short moments feel somehow precious for him, because within those 5 minutes, he could saw her smile.

It helped Dell when he saw a girl smile, especially when they smile genuinely. A women smile was what lightens up his day, which was how Dell could keep living till today. Strange indeed, but it was one of the magic which he should thank God for making it exist.

While losing himself inside his thoughts, his stomach growled louder for attention.

"You really are annoying" said Dell while looking at his stomach.

He grabbed the nearby phone and dialed the number for the nearest pizza in his neighborhood.

"Wonder if they are still operating …" he whispered

The beeping sound feels like as if it was taunting him, for each beep sound, irritation find its way inside his mind.

"Buona Sera, Cerenze Pizza, How may I help you?"

…

…

…

He should knew how to stay patient, it was not even 5 minutes, and the pizza needs another 10 minutes to arrive, while his lost energy started to take a toll on his patience. All he could do was growl and clawing at the couch while waiting for his order. He was indeed not a person who loves waiting, it's the opposite instead. Dell could only hope that the one who deliver his pizza was the diligent type, so he didn't need to wait for additional 10 minutes of torment.

Ding Dong

"Whoa, speak of devil!" Immediately he found the energy back inside his body to get up and walk towards the door.

As the door was opened, he found his energy source back right on the spot . . .


	3. Page 2: Snap a Shot

"_Cerenze Pizza! Here's your delivery, Sir!" I said cheerfully as the door open,_

_A tall man with ash colored hair showed itself as the door opened, with red piercing eyes filled with hunger for the food I carry. _

"_He just looks like a hungry puppy" The thought make me unconsciously giggled without considering that my behavior might offend the customer._

"_Excuse me?" the deep husky voice spoken startled me,_

_Great now I really offend him_

_I apologize immediately and handed him the pizza I was carrying. Before I could speak the price though, the said man grabbed my hand and placed the cash on my palm, seems like his stomach could not stand it any longer._

"_Thank you, Sir!" I said before leaving the apartment, yet his red eyes made me unable to move at once. I felt like staring into the eye of a wolf who has found his new prey. My puppy image started to crumble a bit once I realize how his red eyes froze my entire body._

"_Care to explain your behavior before?"_

_I cursed inside my head towards myself for having a rude manner towards a customer. But I could not help it when I saw this man's eyes. It truly looks like a puppy. And right now his annoyed glare much more like a wolf._

"_I apologize, sir! I really didn't intend to do it!" _

"_That doesn't answer my question" he retorted before he put the box of pizza on the table near the door. He crossed his arm while having his stern gaze froze me. I looked away from his face, not ready to stare into it. And somehow I caught a glimpse of his smirk, was it just my imagination._

_Well but it better not go on like this, I am dead if he file a complaint to my boss. Then suddenly I felt a bright lamp shining on my head, I smiled widely and face him,_

"_I got something for you, Sir!" he furrowed his brow as he heard my reply, so I took out my phone, switched it to camera mode and held it in front of him_

"_To compensate my rude behavior, allow me to take a photo of you!"I smiled cheerfully,_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"_Did this girl just said she will snap a photo out of me to compensate her rude behavior?" immediately I laugh when I heard her reply, never been in my lifetime I met someone who apologize by snapping a photo of you_

"_Trust me! I am a really good photographer!" she pouted, Oh? Now that's pretty cocky_

_Man, I finally could stop laughing for a while, tears even welded on my eyes. "And? Give me a reason as so why should I take that as your apology?"_

_FLASH_

_And a sound of camera goes on before I even done laughing, _

"_Got it!" she said while smiling widely in front me. The laughing emotion I had before quickly replaced with annoyed feeling from before, an angry mark popped in my vein immediately, without second thoughts, I pinched both her cheek hard._

"_Alright, girl! Listen here! Just because I am laughing doesn't mean apology accepted" the green haired girl struggling and try to pry my hand away from her cheek, a pointless act indeed._

"_Where are your sorry this time?" I asked stern voice while looking straight into her eyes, I could clearly see her eyes getting teary already with me threatening her like this, why does it felt like I am the one who is being a bully here?_

""_So-SOWWWY!" yet and she still try to apologize with my hand pinching on her cheek_

_Seriously, this kind of airhead really does exist and even though I know her background before, it's still hard to believe she is such a cheerful girl. I released my hand from her cheek. The poor girl rubbed her cheek which she believe must be got swollen already._

_I let out a sigh, I don't really intend to drag this matter any further, even though my intention at first just to tease this girl, who knows it become this interesting. _

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

"_Alright, apology accepted" said the man as he turned around, moving towards his room_

_I raised my head in surprise as he told me that,_

"_Wait!" I call him and his step halted before he turns around to stare at me with that annoyed wolf look._

"_What?" he said with a slightly annoyed tone, I guess it does irritate him with my rude behavior before._

"_I know it's stupid, but please take my apology at least" I really wish that he could accept it, since rude behavior is the last thing I wish to do, and it is really my fault to laugh at him._

_He raise his brow at my remark and scratched his head, somehow a solemn look appear on his face when he does that. And . . . it's looks really good on him, it's better than when he have his sour look on his face. Somehow I want to snap another shot at his expression, but definitely not, that's a really bad manner, Gumi._

"_It's cool, I already feel your effort in doing it, that's more than enough"_

_No, I can't let it goes on like this, or else I will be burdened with this guilt. But I really could not say anything when he use that solemn look at me, and if I pester this matter further, it won't be another good behavior._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Her head hung down in disappointment, I sense that this girl still not intend to let this matter slip like this. I sighed, oh man, now this is what I get for teasing her. _

_I draw her attention by patting her head and immediately she looked up at me through his big cute eyes. Well, can't believe this is the kind of girl who works as a Call Girl, it does surprise me so much when she appeared in my door as the pizza delivery girl. Her green hair feel so soft, I felt like patting sheep fluffy wool._

_I close the distance of our eyes and stood on the same level like her. "Alright you listen to me" truly, her big eyes look mesmerizing as I look closer, "Give me the photo you just snapped next time I call another pizza delivery, Then we are cool"_

_The cheery smile returns to her face before she nodded, I guess this girl really love to smile a lot, huh? Well that's cute. So far she does surprise me a lot with her behavior._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_GRUMBLE_

_Oh well once she went home, my stomach enter the rebellious state once again, angry because I am forgetting him for too long. I took a slice of my pizza and eat it slowly, although my head is more likely to rewind the event which just happen before._

"_What's your name?"_

"_I am Gumi"_

_Gumi, huh? She does really left a lot of imprint in my head, from the moment when I saw her on Friday till today surprise._

_A smirk found it's way to my lips as I remembering about this strange encounter, _

_She is truly interesting . . ._


End file.
